Cellular digital communication systems include cellular telephone systems and mobile communication systems for transmission and reception of wireless digital signals. A service area of a cellular system is generally divided into a large number of cell sites. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, numeral 100, a cellular system may be divided into a plurality of adjacent hexagonal cell sites. In the system of FIG. 1, a channel plan is utilized to allow cell site A (108) to transmit on a frequency different from the frequency of the adjacent six cell sites (102, 104, 106, 110, 112, 114).
Typically, cellular systems have been utilized for efficient transmission of wireless telephone signals. Also, transmission of wireless telephone signals has been accomplished with the use of a wide-area antenna. A wide-area antenna is typically higher than a cell-site antenna and typically covers a larger area than a cell-site antenna. However, due to the large bandwidth requirement for digital multimedia signals, cellular systems have not been utilized to transmit digital multimedia signals. Thus, there is a need for a method and system for efficient distribution of digital multimedia signals in a cellular pattern.